<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lonesome girl up the tower by desFraisesPartout</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158407">Lonesome girl up the tower</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/desFraisesPartout/pseuds/desFraisesPartout'>desFraisesPartout</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Birdmen prose [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BIRDMEN - 田辺イエロウ | Tanabe Yellow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birds, Cats, Gen, That's what I did, prose, you can interpret the bird and the cat as tsubame and irene if you like</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:00:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/desFraisesPartout/pseuds/desFraisesPartout</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Locked up in a tower for so long that Fiona has forgotten about the world outside, herself included. All she wants is some company.</p><p>Birdmen makes me want to write prose for some reason.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Birdmen prose [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1327046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lonesome girl up the tower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lonesome girl that lives up the distant tower,<br/>
That wakes at the break of dawn<br/>
And waits by the window till the sun lies down,<br/>
Are you still hoping for a visit?</p><p>
  <em>She doesn’t remember.</em>
</p><p>Long forgotten girl that lives up the old tower,<br/>
That goes from rooms to rooms,<br/>
And imagines banquets and costumes,<br/>
Are you still in touch with the world?</p><p>
  <em>She cannot remember.</em>
</p><p>Lonesome girl that needs no rescuing,<br/>
That isn’t threatened by any hazard,<br/>
That isn’t cursed by an evil wizard,<br/>
Aren’t you still wishing for a visit?</p><p>
  <em>She wants to remember.</em>
</p><p>Long forgotten girl that seeks events,<br/>
That cannot help but yearn,<br/>
That cannot help but search,<br/>
Aren’t you still daydreaming of the world?</p><p>
  <em>She has to remember.</em>
</p><p>As she falls prey to her anguish<br/>
Comes flying a blue little fellow,<br/>
Comes flying a bird by the window<br/>
Up the tall prison</p><p>It chirps and sings and dances<br/>
It glides and swings and twirls</p><p>Not so lonesome girl watches the bird,<br/>
A new friend that would come visit<br/>
Day after day after day<br/>
Up the tall prison</p><p>
  <em>She faintly remembers. Bits and pieces.</em>
</p><p>As she lights up ever so slightly<br/>
Comes walking a strange little fellow,<br/>
Comes walking a cat from the meadow,<br/>
Down the abandoned prison</p><p>It purrs and meows and cuddles<br/>
It stretches and naps and grooms</p><p>Not so forgotten girl watches the cat,<br/>
A new friend that would come visit<br/>
Night after night after night<br/>
Down the abandoned prison</p><p>
  <em>She remembers. Fiona. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I got inspired by this post https://ennobaka.tumblr.com/post/617523587273916416/thecalamity-shieldmaidenofsherwood and ended up wanting to write about Fiona in a tower.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>